Dragon Ball Novel : Book 1 The Beginning of a Legend
by Deathsobeautiful
Summary: The Adaptation of The Story Dragon Ball Starting at the beginning of Dragon Ball I plan on making 10 Books in this series starting at DB and ending with The end of Z


Chapter 1: The Saiyans: The savage race

Planet Vegeta…. Many years ago a child was born unattended by its mother or Father…..all alone it made its cry to the universe…..The Saiyans were a people of war….and like all Saiyan Babies the Child was destined to fight….

"Wow that's one loud kid…. He will be destined for greatness" An Elderly Scientist said at a Space Station.

"Planthor that is a bold prediction for the son of a low class Warrior…. He is Bardock's Son….." A younger Scientist hissed.

"Just you wait…. You hear that? That is the cry of a great warrior what should he be named? Hmmm…. Kakkarot! That's it Kakkarot you need to remember that name it will be the name of an elite warrior" Planthor the elderly Scientist exclaimed.

Meanwhile on a planet know as Kanassa Bardock's team had arrived The Saiyans and Multiple other Species worked under the Galactic Overlords Know as The Cold Family and The Cold Family were from a Species known as The Arcosians…..they were the most powerful species in the known universe... The Cold Families rules were simple Concur Planets and Give them to the Cold family in exchange for technology armor and other goods. And the Saiyans looked just like you or me however there only difference was a tail that they had which enabled them to turn into an Oozaru which was a giant gorilla like beast every time they saw the full moon and Kanassa was about to face the wrath of the Saiyans!

"The Saiyans are here" several of the fish faced Kanassans yelled

"It's the full moon!" Several yelled as Bardock and his team transformed into Oozarus as they destroyed the Kanassans and wiped them entirely out it was a horribly and nightmare like night…

The Next morning the Kanassans were almost entirely wiped out and the Saiyans were back in their normal forms.

"That was one hell of a party" Tora one of the Saiyans in Bardock's team grinned "Oh hey Bardock congrats on your new son" Tora continued.

"Yeah whats the point they are just going to send him away" Bardock shrugged Bardock was a tall Spiky haired man he cared little for his family.

"Why did Frieza even have us invade this planet anyway? Is he losing it?" Pambukin a fat Saiyan on Bardock's team grinned.

"Probably but I heard this planet has special powers or something like if you live here long enough you get psychic powers…. Frieza is such a paranoid freak he would leap at the Chance to read minds" Bardock sighed.

"That's a scary thought Frieza reading minds" Tofo Large Muscular Saiyan on Bardock's team Shivered.

"I hate Frieza you think with all his power he could concur these planets on his own" Fasha a female Saiyan on Bardock's team said. Just then in the rubble a Kanassan leaped out of the rubble

"I wish you Baboon's could read minds so you could hear the thoughts of my troops as you slaughtered them!" The Kanassan leader growled before leaping behind Bardock hitting him in the back of the neck as hard as Possible!

Tora then shot an energy blast at the Kanassan "Soon you will all die… you have come here seeking psychic power…. Well I have given it to you….. Bardock! Now you can read minds to and you will have to see the incoming destruction of your people …. Just like I did" The Kanassan leader said to Bardock and his team before dying a slow painful death of bleeding out. Just then Bardock fell unconscious.

Meanwhile in a Training Facility in Frieza's space station Soldiers witnessed in Horror as 5 year old Prince Vegeta Destroyed Multiple Saibamen creatures with no effort. "My gosh whats he going to be like when he's full grown?!" A Solider said in Terror. The Saibamen were reptilian creatures and they were just as powerful as The Average Saiyan and Prince Vegeta had just Slaughtered 10 of them.

A 30 year old Saiyan Named Nappa who was Vegeta's caretaker perched up against a wall grinning at how powerful the prince had become. "You're the best, prince" Nappa said as Prince Vegeta had finished.

"Hmph Stop kissing up Nappa… I want another combat assignment…man Frieza soon the day will come when we stop taking orders from him!" The Prince growled.

"You really think so?" Nappa said to The Prince.

"No… I know so" The prince replied with great certainty.

"Yeah I'd love that" Nappa said happily.

Meanwhile in another room Zarbon Frieza's left hand man came swiftly into the room Zarbon was an elegant warrior but evil he looked human except for light blue skin and long green hair "Sire I have returned with news the mission on Kanassa has been completed It was occupied by Bardock and his team of low levels Saiyans" Zarbon said calmly

"Oh? Is that so….well it seems these Saiyans are becoming our best fighters better keep a close eye on them" Frieza said Frieza was the youngest of the Cold Family and the most ruthless and evil the universe had ever seen he was short and had a purple head with black horns he had a pale white face, black lips, and blood red eyes he had purple armor on and pinkish red skin he also had a 5 foot long tail.

"What if Bardock and his team banded together against us with young Vegeta and King Vegeta on a full moon they would be a tough bunch" Dodoria said sounding Scared Dodoria was an extremely fat pink spiky looking creature he was Frieza's left hand man.

"Only fool would welcome that scenario" Frieza said quietly

"Send Prince Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz on a mission. I don't want them to be on their planet" Frieza said calmly.

"But why Raditz sir he is the weakest Saiyan alive I'm sure Prince Vegeta and Nappa could handle anything on their own." Zarbon said.

"Yes Zarbon I know but they have potential as great generals in my army and also I want them to miss the fireworks….." Frieza grinned maliciously

"There are two teams not on planet Vegeta… Bardock's team and Brussel's team….Dodoria dispose of Bardock's team and Zarbon you go after Brussel's and I will pay a visit to the good king himself" Frieza said grinning


End file.
